


A Christmas Tradition

by smolwoongie



Category: ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Special, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mistletoe, Xido, geonhak best boyfriend, implied hwanjo / rawoong, implied kangcy, mention of giwook, mention of hwanwoong, mention of hyungu, mention of youngjo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28272651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolwoongie/pseuds/smolwoongie
Summary: The Son twins have a special tradition during Christmas.
Relationships: Ju Harin/Son Dongmyeong, Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	A Christmas Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this my contribution for the wemoon secret santa!
> 
> blue, im your secret santa! i hope you like this fic, it was fun to write ♡
> 
> to: @dongjusmoon

Dongju's favorite time of year is Christmas. Well, and his birthday too, but he loves the snow, the decorations, the songs, and of course, he loves the Christmas movies and musicals. And what he loves the most about the holiday is that every year he gets to spend the day with Dongmyeong, curled on the couch wrapped in a blanket, talking and watching movies and drinking hot chocolate. 

It's their tradition, and even though they live together, this day is different, special. It's just them, relaxing and spending the day together. Even after Dongju started dating Geonhak, two years ago, Christmas was still his day with Dongmyeong. He could stay with his boyfriend on the next day, Christmas would always be reserved for Dongmyeong. So Dongju never made any other plans for the day, since he already knew he was going to be with his twin. 

It wouldn't be different this year, and Dongju is excited, sitting on his bed with his laptop, already picking some movies for them to watch together and thinking about the snacks they should have, when someone knocks on the door.

— Come in. — the boy says, looking at the door's direction, seeing his twin enter the room.

— What are you doing? — Dongmyeong sits on the end of the bed, smiling. There was something wrong, though, something different, and of course Dongju notices.

— Nothing important, just searching movies. You're weird, what happened? — he asks directly, Dongju has always been straightforward.

— I'm not weird. — Dongmyeong frowns, pouting, and Dongju rolls his eyes at him.

— Yes, you are. You're acting weird and suspicious. 

— I…

— Myeongie, I know you for my whole life. — Dongju takes his twin's hand on his. — What happened? You know you can tell me anything.

Dongmyeong sighs, looking at the walls for a moment before returning his gaze to his brother.

— I know, Ju. Hnm… you know Harin and I are dating for almost a year. — he says, sounding nervous.

— Yes. 

— Okay, so… He invited me to go to his house, with his family. — Dongmyeong bites his lip, still looking at Dongju.

— Okay, that's good. You know his family, they love you, and you've been in his house before so I don't really understand the problem. — the younger is confused.

— Ju, he wants me to spend Christmas with him.

Dongju freezes for a second, processing his brother's words and looking away from his face.

— Oh. — he mutters, letting go of Dongmyeong's hand and putting both of his hands on his lap, playing with his fingers. — And what did you say?

— I said I will go. — the older twin says, without taking his eyes off Dongju, watching his reaction.

Dongju stays silent, not looking at his brother, what just makes the other even more worried.

— Hey… 

— No, that's okay. — Dongmyeong knows that Dongju is fighting back his tears, he can hear it in his voice. — You want to spend time with your boyfriend, that's okay.

— I'm sorry, Ju, I'm really…

— Dongmyeong, stop. — Dongju doesn't let him finish, he's sure he would cry if he heard the apologies. — I said it's okay, if you wanna go, then go. 

— But…

— No, it's fine. — Dongju turns to face Dongmyeong, forcing a smile, and it breaks the older's heart to see his brother like this. — Uh, I have to go now, I told Geonhak I would meet him. 

Dongju gets up, going to his wardrobe and picking a large pink sweater and wearing it on top of his plain white shirt, then grabs his phone and wallet and leaves, letting Dongmyeong alone in his bedroom.

Of course, he lied. He didn't have to meet Geonhak today, but he just didn't want to stay home with his twin. Dongju starts crying the moment he steps out of his house, not sure of where to go, but he just keeps walking until he sees a coffee shop.

He wipes his tears away with the back of his hands and enters the place, ordering a tea as he tries to calm down. Dongju takes a deep breath, sipping on his tea, and calls Geonhak.

— Hi, love. — Geonhak's deep voice greets Dongju, making him smile.

— Hi — he giggles — Are you busy right now?

— No, why? Do you need something? 

— Can you pick me up? — Dongju bites his lip, nervous.

— Of course, love. Are you home? — his voice is gentle, and helps Dongju calm down.

— No, I'll text you the location. And.. I wanna go to your house, if I can? — Dongju hears Geonhak's laugh and blushes a little. That's his favorite sound.

— Okay, I'll be there soon. 

— Thanks, love you. — Dongju hangs up, sends his location to Geonhak and starts to drink his tea again, waiting for his boyfriend to arrive.

Geonhak doesn't take long to arrive in the coffee shop and spot Dongju sitting alone, playing with his fingers. He smiles at his boyfriend when Dongju sees him, and walks towards the boy, kissing his cheek.

— Hey. 

— Hi. — Dongju is sulking for some reason, and Geonhak decides that's not the time to press him about it. — Do you want to order something?

— No, I'm fine. But I can wait if you want to eat something else.

Dongju gives Geonhak a small smile, not as bright as his usual big, heart-shaped smile, but still cute. 

— We can go, then. I've already paid for this. 

Geonhak nods, holding Dongju's hand as they leave the place. When they get in the car, Dongju turns on the music, just to turn it off two seconds later, when a Christmas song starts playing. He pouts, looking outside the window to the moving scenery.

— Baby? What happened? — Geonhak doesn't miss the unusual behaviour of the other. — I thought you liked that song.

— I like, but… — he sighs, turning to face Geonhak. — You know that tradition I have with Dongmyeong?

— Yes, of course. It's one of your favorite things. — Geonhak looks at Dongju when they stop in a traffic light. 

— Well, yes, but now it's ruined. Dongmyeong is going to spend Christmas with Harin and his family, so there's no tradition this year. 

— Oh. So that's why you're upset. 

— Yes. I mean, I understand that he wants to spend time with his boyfriend and all, but… That was our thing. Isn't it special to him anymore? — Dongju pouts; he was almost crying again. 

— Love, don't say that. — Geonhak parks the car in front his apartment and turns to Dongju. — Of course it's special to him, you're his brother. But that's his first year with Harin and their first Christmas together.

Dongju sighs, still pouting as they get out of the car and go to Geonhak's apartment. They sit on the sofa, Dongju leaning on Geonhak, letting his boyfriend hug him and caress his hair, and stay in silence for a while, before the older decide to speak.

— Baby. — he says, receiving a small hum in return. — What are you doing to do on Christmas?

— I don't know. I've always spent the day with Myeong, so I don't have anything else in mind. — the boy is clearly upset, and it was understandable to the other.

— Do you wanna stay here with me? — Geonhak is uncertain if he should ask this or not, but he just couldn't see the love of his life feeling sad and not do something about it.

— Are you serious? — Dongju moves to face him, his eyes shining, and Geonhak nods, confirming. — Don't you have other stuff to do on this day?

— Nope, nothing special. Normally I spend Christmas with Youngjo, but he decided to do something romantic with Hwanwoong, just the two of them. — he smiles — I think it would be nice if we did the same.

— Giwook is traveling with Hyungu and his family, too. — Dongju smiles softly, laying his head on Geonhak's chest and listening to his heartbeat. — It'll be nice to spend Christmas with you.

☆

It has been two days since Dongmyeong told Dongju that they wouldn't be together on his favorite holiday this year. And it has been two days of Dongju almost completely avoiding his twin brother. After leaving with the excuse of meeting Geonhak, Dongju just went back the next morning, and locked himself in his room all day.

He knows he's being childish, but he's still upset with his brother. That day is important to them, it's their day together! At least, it means a lot to him.

Dongju tries to not think about it while he packs up his things in his backpack, getting ready to go to Geonhak's. He's almost done when he hears a knock in the door.

— Come in. — he says, not bothering to look to the person entering his room. 

He lives alone with Dongmyeong, his parents didn't say they would come, and Geonhak said he would pick him up at 10 am. It was barely 9 am, so it only could be his brother.

— Hi, Ju. — Dongmyeong says, carefully. He's aware that Dongju is upset, and he doesn't want to make things worse.

— Hi. — Dongju is not looking at him, but he doesn't sound angry.

— Why are you packing your stuff? — he tries to start a conversation.

— I'm going to Geonhak's today. He said he would pick me up soon. — he sighs, sitting on his bed and facing Dongmyeong.

— Oh. That's good, I'm glad you won't be alone. — Dongmyeong smiles. 

— I thought you were going to be with Harin today. 

— Yeah, but it's still early. 

— Dongmyeong, do you need something? — Dongju's voice is more soft now. 

— I just want to check if you're okay. — he says, biting his lip.

— I'm okay, don't worry. 

— But you're still upset with me. — Dongmyeong pouts, making Dongju smile a little.

— Yes, but I won't be upset forever, you know that. Just have fun today, we can talk about this later.

— Okay. I hope you have fun too. — Dongmyeong smiles before leaving the room, letting Dongju finish getting ready.

☆

Geonhak has almost everything ready for their day when he picks Dongju up in his house. He made a small decoration with Christmas lights in his living room, and put blankets for them on his sofa. 

Dongju smiles bright when he sees what the other made for him. It's simple, but so beautiful, he thinks that's exactly what they need for their day to be perfect.

They cuddle on the sofa, the warm blankets covering half of their bodies while Christmas songs play in the background. Dongju smiles, and leans to kiss Geonhak's lips gently, putting all his feelings in the kiss. His love, affection, happiness, everything. And Geonhak puts all his feelings in the kiss too.

They stay like this for hours, cuddling and gently kissing, showing their love for each other without words. Geonhak made lunch for them, and after finishing eating, Dongju thought it would be a good idea to bake some cookies.

— Boo! — Dongju laughs, looking at Geonhak covered with flour.

— Hey! Why are you laughing? — Geonhak tries to sound serious, but he couldn't, not when Dongju is being adorable right in front of him.

— You're looking like a ghost. — he says, smiling, and Geonhak throws a handful of flour on him.

— Who's a ghost now? 

— One thing doesn't cancel the other, you're still a ghost. — the younger says, amused, sticking his tongue out.

— Okay, okay. Can we do it seriously now? — Geonhak approaches Dongju, puts his hands on his waist and pulls him closer, smiling.

— Yes. — he smiles back and steals a kiss from Geonhak, before finally focusing on their task.

The cookies end up pretty good, and they come back to the sofa after taking a shower, now ready to make a Disney movies marathon, with Dongju's favorite movies.

— Hakie. — Dongju calls, in the middle of their second movie.

— Hm?

— Thank you, for this amazing day.

— It's not over yet. Wait here. — he pauses the movie and goes to his room, coming back minutes later holding something on his back. Then he lifts his hand above his head, letting Dongju see what he's holding. The younger can't help but laugh.

— I love you so much, do you know that? — Dongju gets to his feet, looking at the mistletoe Geonhak is holding above them with a smile.

— I love you too. — Geonhak says, and Dongju puts his hands on his shoulders, kissing him. — Happy Holidays, my love.

— Happy Holidays, honey.


End file.
